Battle Scars
by StarStyleSunshine
Summary: Do ever have that moment where you believe someone hates you and you think if you die you'll make them happy? But majority of the time, you end up wrong! One-shot!


**Hey guys!**

**this is the very first tragedy story I wrote and believe me it is gonna be a total depression! Hope you like it! I highly recommend reading this story while listening to "Battle Scars" by Guy Sebastian! It gives the sad effect too!**

**quick message to GirlzRule123, Summer's Sunshine and Sarina24:**

**i sing this song nearly everyday at school but I sing in whisper so you don't notice but, it kinda sums up my life! So enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope the wound heals but it never does<strong>

**That's cause you're at war with love**

**You're at war with love, yeah**

"Musa please?" Riven pleaded gazing at his girlfriend pacing back and forth in the room, throwing anything that comes between her grasp.

"How could you?!" She cried, salty tears of sorrow streamed down her face, dripping down her chin, every drop of sadness that fell, Riven hated himself even more.

**These battle scars don't look like they're fading**

**Don't look like they're ever going away**

**They ain't never gonna change**

**the battle...**

"Musa do you have any idea how much I love you?! I will never do that to you?!" Riven explained but Musa's sobbing shattered his heart into little bits Of sadness.

"you just did Riven? You just did..." She bawled harder, scars of broken love scratched both of them.

**Never let a wound ruin me**

**But I feel like ruin's wooing me**

**Arrow holes that never close from cupid on a shooting spree**

**Feeling stupid cause I know it ain't no you and me**

**But when you're trying to beat the odds up**

**Been trying to keep your nods up and you know that you should know**

**And let her go but the fear of the unknown**

**Holding another lover strong sends you back into the zone**

**With no Tom Hanks to bring you home**

**A lover not a fighter on the frontline with a poem**

**Trying to write yourself a rifle**

**Maybe sharpen up a song**

**To fight the tanks and drones of you being alone**

"Riven! Riven how could you huh? Do this? To me? Makes me not love you!" She shouted her t-shirt was so wet she looked like she was crying in the rain.

"No! No! I love you so much! It hurts me to see you cry!" he felt his tears prick his eyes, he couldn't take it, he loved her so much but seeing like this made him break.

"I don't love you! You made me like this! Just get out of my life!" She wailed kneeing down her hands together. "Please!"

"if I can't live with you then I won't live at all!" Riven's tears flew out of his eyes as he swung around opening the door. The sudden sunlight stained his eyes but he took it in as his last sunlight with her, and this world...

**I wish I never looked, I wish I never touched**

**I wish that I could stop loving you so much**

**Cause I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together**

**When all of the signs say that I should forget her**

**I wish you weren't the best, the best I ever had**

**I wish that the good outweighed the bad**

**Cause it'll never be over, until you tell me it's over**

the car's tire screech loudly as he turned the corners, one by one tears dripping to his thighs, smoke burned with every minute along with his heart. The accelerator pedal slid down to maximum, he had no reason to live, if the reason for him to live doesn't care then what's the point? Her face, her eyes the smiles she revealed flashed before him, the kisses she gave. The promises she made shot his heart, he just wanted her to be happy. People from ever direction watched as the car zipped past fully out of control.

She sat on her knees thinking and replaying what he just said:

"if I can't live with you, I won't live at all!"

It suddenly hit her like a cannon ball! she loved him so much to let him go, and he was gonna die...for her! Musa ran out of the house her home attire still with her and no shoes covering her bare feet, she didn't care, she had to get to him before it's too late...

**(And just leave then)**

**You shouldn't have but you said it**

**(And I hope you never come back)**

**It shouldn't have happened but you let it**

**Now you're down on the ground screaming medic**

**The only thing that comes is the post-traumatic stresses**

**Shields, body armors and vests**

**Don't properly work, that's why you're in a locker full of hurt**

**The enemy within and all the fires from your friends**

**The best medicine is to probably just let her win**

"OH MY GOD RIVEN!" She screamed sprinting to the crashed vehicle.

sirens blared from ever direction surround them. The blue and red lights beamed everywhere. The police followed the stressed raven-haired girl and she jolted towards the nurses carrying the body.

"Riven!" She bawled clutching his lifeless hand as his entire body lay on a stretcher bear. His body was so damaged, blood crawled down his face. His hand that gripped hers was covered in cuts and scratches. His bottom lip was busted and a huge crimson red stained bandage was draped around his fore-head.

"Miss, you have to leave the body until he has been taken to hospital!" A nurse rubbed Musa's shoulder but Musa was far from caring.

"Riven! Please! I'm so sorry! Please wake up! open your eyes! Please!" She shook his weak hand refusing to let go. Her face was covered in tears and each drop fell onto his body. But nothing happened. "No! No! You gotta get up!" she wailed As the nurses tried to take her away

"Riven! I love you! And there is nothing that would keep you apart from me! Not even death!" She bellowed. everyone around felt extremely sorry for her, it's not easy losing the only one born for you!

"please! I love you!" Musa whispered leaning down towards his scarred face, his hand was cold and wet, not a hint warmth Anywhere, she knew the answer yet she refused to believe! She placed a small kiss on his lips, the blood from it stained hers. As the soulless body left the grounds, she sank to her knees crying out everything she had, people surrounded her comforting her, she only whispered one thing "I love you so much Riven, please don't leave me!"

**I wish I couldn't feel, I wish I couldn't love**

**I wish that I could stop cause it hurts so much**

**And I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together**

**When all of the signs say that I should forget her**

**I wish you weren't the best, the best I ever had**

**I wish that the good outweighed the bad**

**Cause it'll never be over, until you tell me it's over**

There are times in life when you think someone hates you and doesn't love you, and you die for them thinking it doesn't matter and that they will be happy that your soul doesn't exist. But once you only have a little bit of time left and you realized they love you so much that they will never let go of you for eternity, it's too late...

**Cause you've set me on fire**

**I've never felt so alive, yeah**

**Hoping wounds heal, but it never does**

**That's because you're at war with love**

**And I'm at the point of breaking**

**And it's impossible to shake it**

**See, you hoped the wound heals, but it never does**

**That's cause you're at war with love**

**Hope it heals, but it never does**

**That's cause you're at war with love...**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my god! That is probably the saddest story I've written!<strong>

**this song always replays on our GPS and I've always wanted to do a fanfiction about it because I love it!**

**anyway read and review!**

**Until next time!**

**StarStyleSunshine!**


End file.
